Industrial processes worldwide utilize a wide range of equipment, piping, and connections therebetween (such as flanged connections) that are often governed by one or more specifications. In the U.S., such specification can be provided by, for example, the American Petroleum Institute (API) or American National Standards Institute (ANSI).
As an example, a metal flange connection for a heat exchanger can be exposed to extreme process conditions, as well as environmental conditions, that eventually warps, pits, erodes, or causes some other event to the flange face(s) that results in the flange face surface being out of specification.
During a process shutdown, the piece of equipment is removed, brought to a machine shop, where a conventional machining tool is connected and manually operated by an operator to remachine the flange face to spec. The use of a conventional machining tool has a considerable impact on production time, as the applicable piece of equipment typically has to be removed from its location and brought to a machine shop for connection to a non-portable machining tool.
Conventional machining is also prone to operator error that results in a remachined surface that is still out of spec or rendered defective (causing additional impact on production time). Because the operator must manually operate the machine there is an inherent safety risk to the operator, especially when the machining process occurs in a hazardous environment (such as in the presence of VOC's or other flammables).
A need exists for a versatile cross slide for (re)machining surfaces that is automated and does not require manual operation. There is a need for an automated and portable cross slide that reduces production downtime. There is a need for an automated cross slide that increases accuracy and tolerance of re-machining in meeting a requisite specification There is a need for an automated cross slide that resurfaces (re-machines, etc.) flange connections, radial fits, piping, turbines, pumps, and other surfaces common to industrial processes, such as a high pressure flange connection on a blowout preventer onsite.
The present embodiments meet these needs.